


Seductive Swirl

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Porn, Kissing, M/M, Parfaits, Uhhh how to tag Togami completely devouring Makoto’s dick, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: "Open." He commanded, and who was Makoto to say no? He opened his mouth once more and slowly, oh so slowly, sucked on the spoon. Carefully moving his mouth and his tongue. Togami was starting to become aroused at the sight. With the way that Naegi was sucking at the spoon to the way, he was shifting on the counter. The sight left quite a bit to his imagination.





	Seductive Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so long story short i was in my creative writing class and we were writing about food, my friend and i were laughing how it sounded like food porn sooooooo that's how this was born

"Wow, this looks amazing Byakuya!" Makoto gasped with excitement. The mint-chocolate parfaits were sitting on the kitchen counter, along with bowls and flour and plenty of other ingredients. You could see the layers of chocolate and mint pressed against each other, as the top layer of chocolate slowly seeped into the mint layer. Small bits of blackberry could be seen as well. There was a small dollop of whipped cream at the top, paired with a small mint leaf. The shorter was practically drooling just looking at it. "Did you make this yourself?" Makoto hopped up on the countertop and took the treat in his hands. It was rather heavy, but all he was focused on was eating it as soon as possible.  
Togami only smirked, "I did make these, I thought you might like to eat them once I saw it so I decided to make it for us."  
"Thank you! I bet it tastes amazing!" Naegi gushed, his cheeks flushed pink. The boy started to look around for a spoon, and that's when the heir held up a silver spoon and took the parfait from the boy. The blonde dipped the spoon into the treat and took a good helping of it, and fed it to his little lover. Makoto greedily accepted the treat and opened his mouth wide. As the cool and delicious treat hit his mouth, his soft green eyes burst open to look at his boyfriend in amazement.

"This is so delicious, more, more!" He begged like a child, to which Byakuya only smiled and handed him another bite. This time, he watched very carefully as his boyfriend's small tongue rushed out of his mouth and sucked at the spoon, completely cleaning it of the sweet substance. When Byakuya popped the spoon out once more, he leaned his face in and kissed his lover on the lips. He tasted so sweet, like usual, but now he tasted like the parfait. Togami lightly sucked on his tongue as they kissed and savored the flavor. He pulled away as quickly as it had started and smirked. The blonde took another large helping of the confection and placed it near Naegi's mouth.  
"Open." He commanded, and who was Makoto to say no? He opened his mouth once more and slowly, oh so slowly, sucked on the spoon. Carefully moving his mouth and his tongue. Togami was starting to become aroused at the sight. With the way that Naegi was sucking at the spoon to the way, he was shifting on the counter. The sight left quite a bit to his imagination. The boy on his knees with that look, sucking him off exactly like the parfait he was ever so seductively licking off the spoon. It was incredibly unreal how absolutely adorable this boy was, he would surely be the death of the heir.  
"C-can I have more, please?" Makoto mewled, his eyes glazed over with drips lust and need without the boy realizing the way he looked.  
"Of course you can Baby." He smiled sinisterly, digging the spoon into the parfait once more and granting his boyfriend another taste. Somehow Makoto managed to get a bit on his cheek, so he licked that off. The way he did it was incredibly endearing. His small pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked it off his cheek. Yep, Togami was definitely staring at this point.  
“Wh-what’s the matter Byakuya?” And there was the oblivious side of Naegi, he was blissfully unaware of how provocative he was being and unaware of how hard he and his boyfriend were.   
“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing Mako. Want another bite?”   
“Well if you say so, you’re red...but yes, please!”   
With the next spoonful, the heir had a plan. He purposely spilled a little bit of the mint parfait on the boy’s neck. It slowly dribbled down his milky skin. “Whoops,” Togami smirked,   
“Guess I’ll have to clean this up, won’t I?” He then latched onto the delectable neck that was beneath him and lightly sucked up the cool treat. He felt the boy on the countertop gasp and his breath start to become ragged. The blonde’s teeth then slowly sunk into Makoto’s neck.   
“H-hey, what are you-what are you doing?”  
“I’m simply cleaning you up my Darling. It’s only necessary.” The heir smirked, licking and kissing his way all around the boy’s neck.  
“T-Togami.” The whimpering boy beneath him was rocking back and forth sideways. Byakuya could tell that his boyfriend was hard by the way he was squirming. It was so cute how embarrasses he was.   
“What is it, Baby?”  
“Ah-I want you to help me, p-please.” He squirmed on the counter.   
“With what, pray tell?”   
“You know whAH~” Makoto moaned as Togami stuck his knee between the boy’s legs.   
“You know I don’t have a clue what you’re asking for. You need to be more-” The heir brought his poised lips up to Naegi’s ear. “Specific.” He punctuated his words with another press to his boyfriend’s clothed member, as well as a bite to his ear.   
“Ah-suck me off…?” His voice got a few pitches higher, and his unsure tone was to die for.   
“Much better.” The heir smirked and in an instant, yanked his little lover’s pants down. Makoto’s erection was a little bit below average, which made it perfect for blowjobs. Togami dripped a small helping of the parfait onto Naegi’s member. He then licked a minty chocolate stripe up his cock. The delectable treat paired with Makoto’s precum, and it was unlike anything he’d ever tasted. It was sweet and delicious.   
“B-Byakuya~” Makoto moaned, placing his hand in the heir’s perfect golden hair and gently pushing his head down, begging for more.   
“Ah ah ah Baby Boy, patience. Don’t come until I tell you to, okay?” Naegi then nodded. The blonde’s wolfish grin then showed. More of the parfait was dripped over the brunette’s member and again and again it was sucked and licked off. The last lick was punctuated with a firm bite.   
“Makoto, come for me.”  
And that was it, the brunette was coming hardw. Byakuya slowly and tentatively licked up the hot and sticky come, just like he did the parfait.   
“Good boy Makoto.” Byakuya praised, picking up his boy off the counter and bringing him into his arms for a kiss.   
“We still have one parfait left, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this and wanna see a sequel because I'd be totally down for that.


End file.
